


Patience is a Virtue

by honeybucky



Series: Overwatched [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M, Go Easy On Me, I'm so proud, Love Confessions, Smut, bc this was so hard to write, but also rolling on the floor, but hey the world needs more 76 love, i finally did it y'all, i should be studying for an exam tbh, idk what else to tag, mentions of insomnia, my first actualy smut fic, not very explicit bc i'm a wimp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybucky/pseuds/honeybucky
Summary: Jack needs to get something off his chest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna cry this was such a mental challenge for me to overcome. i can't believe i finally did it tho. maybe now i can overcome the challenge of writing an entire book ahaha
> 
> (i was gonna edit it but it was already hard enough to write it so i'm gonna leave it be for now. sorry for any mistakes!)

It was one of those rare nights that 76 would relax. Visor off, inhibitions freed. He always insisted you call him Jack when he was here with you, secluded in your makeshift office (just your living room, really). Normally, the two of you would sit across from each other; you listening quietly, him ranting and raving all his problems. That was what you were here for, after all. An open heart for any of the Overwatch members to vent to. No judgement or questions asked.

But tonight had been different from the moment 76 had walked through your front door. You’d recognized the tired drop of his shoulders and let him in, stopping by the kitchen to grab two glasses and a bottle of whiskey before joining him on the couch.

He downed a quarter of the bottle before you gathered the courage to speak. “Did…something happen?”

76—Jack—looked at you, cheeks flushed and eyes heavy. “No,” he said lowly, “Not in the way you’re thinking.”

“Then what’s up? You’re not usually so…”

He exhaled slowly through his nose and leaned his head back against the plush cushions. Despite his strange attitude, you felt compelled to admire him. God, Jack was handsome. Incredibly so. You had a small crush on him, but who didn’t? The mysterious, masked man always strode around with his back straight and shoulders heavy with the weight of a thousand worlds. He went around haunting Gibraltar like a ghost, but no matter how hard he tried to disappear, he stood out. A pillar of secrets and endless rumors.

“Nights have been…harder.” His voice rumbled through your like thunder. “Can’t sleep. Not that I ever really have before but it’s been different lately.”

You tucked your legs under you and sipped your whiskey. “How so?”

He shook his head. “I’m frustrated.”

Okay. It appeared Jack was going to struggle with talking tonight. You set your glass down and got up. Jack lifted his head and watched you light a few candles and shut off the ceiling light. The living room darkened, but there was just enough light dancing around the room to catch in Jack’s blue eyes. Sometimes changing the atmosphere made it easier to open up. You found your seat again and leaned forward, elbows on your knees.

“This is a safe place, Jack. You can tell me what’s going on, and if there’s any way I can help, I will.”

He let out a short laugh and shook his head. “You don’t know what you’re saying, kid.”

“I do,” you insisted. “And I’m not a kid. I thought you trusted me with your thoughts. Have I done something to change that?” The hurt in your voice must have made him uneasy. He stood and walked to the other side of the room, his back to you. One hand pushed through his short, white hair. The other closed into a fist. “Jack?”  
He was quiet for a while, and you let him be. Whatever silent conversation he was having with himself seeped through the air. All tension, confusion, and rage. You’d never seen him like this, not even when he came back from the kind of missions that had the entire base feeling hopeless.  
When he spoke, his words were slow and cautious. “You’ll hate me for what I’m going to tell you.”

“I…I could never hate you. Why would you even think that?”

He turned around. The was fire in his eyes. “I can’t sleep anymore. I have these dreams when I do. Not nightmares. Something different… They’re wrong. So, so wrong but I when I wake up all I want to do is fall back asleep and be there, in that dream, forever.”

He moved towards you, and every step sent a shot of heat through your core. You knew exactly how he felt. You’d had dreams just like that. The kind of dreams that left you flushed and wanting and so damn frustrated.

Jack stopped, so close you could smell the warm scent of him; whiskey and wind and leather. He reached down, rough hand sliding down your arm and cupping your elbow. He guided you to your feet. “I’m not gonna ask you to help me, because I know it’s not your job to. Not in that way. I don’t even know why I came here tonight. Why I put you in this situation.”

His forehead pressed against yours, and you stopped breathing.

“I’m sorry,” Jack breathed. And you heard it. That depthless feeling of disgust. It drenched his entire being. You took a small step back. Jack winced. “I…I’ll go.”

“Don’t.” You took a deep breath, a small smile pulling at your lips. “When you first came to me, I thought you were doing so because Winston or Ana had forced you. But then you started talking, and God, Jack, all the hurt that came pouring out of you almost brought me to tears. So many people come through my door looking for a place to vent, but you…it was always different with you, wasn’t it? You don’t just vent…you let go. Of your pain, of your guilt. And every time I sit here and listen and I—”

Jack stared down at you intently. “You what?”

“I try to convince myself that it’s just a crush.” You rushed on before Jack could speak. “I tell myself that it’s wrong to feel this way. To want someone I shouldn’t. I don’t even know how to admit it to myself, so I could I ever admit it to you?”

“You don’t have to,” Jack said quietly. He traced the edge of your jaw, the curve of your bottom lip. “I hear you in everything you don’t say.”

“And I hear you.”

“There’s no going back after this. Once it’s done, it’s forever.”

You smiled up at him. “I would hope so. I’m not a one-and-done kind of girl.”

His lips fell over yours in a kiss that burned all the way through your soul. Jack was patient. That much you understood as he moved slowly, hands memorizing your curves, mouth melting against your lips and your throat and your collar bone. Every brush of his tongue against your skin had your more and more drenched.

You tugged haphazardly at his shirt, earning a chuckle. “Patience is a virtue, sweetheart.”

“This is not the time to talk about virtuous behavior.”

Somewhere between the kiss and Jack finally losing his shirt, the two of you had migrated to your bedroom. The mattress was soft beneath you, and Jack was an unmovable force above you. He undid the buttons of your shirt, fingertips brushing your skin all the way down your chest. His body heat kept you warm, thought, if you were being honest with yourself, just thinking about Jack could keep you toasty in the middle of the coldest winter.

Jack tugged at the strap of your bra. “I like this.”

You grinned. The black lace was sheer and thin. Perfect for the Gibraltar heat. “It’s a matching set.”

“Hmm. Is it?” Jack murmured against your skin. He nipped at your skin, down down down. A shiver racked your body as he brushed his lips on your waist. Impatience was pulling at you again. You lifted your hips, reaching to shove of your pants, but Jack pushed you back down, grinning. “Slow down. Relax. We’ve got all night for this.”

“Jack…”

He sat back on his knees, smirking. “You’re a mess.”

“Only for you,” you murmured back.

Jack slid your pants down your legs, never breaking eye contact. It was a slow. Torturous process, but you savored every moment. The feeling of his hands leaving a trail of fire from the top of your thighs to the curve of your ankles. He leaned over you again, mouth coaxing yours into another kiss. But this one was gentle and sweet. “You still sure about this, sweetheart? He asked softly. “We can stop if you have any doubts.”

You grabbed his face and looked into his eyes. “Jack,” you began evenly. “If you don’t do something soon I will lose my goddam mind.”

A laugh rumbled through his chest. “Yes, ma’am.”

There was something comfortable about being beneath Jack. He was so warm and strong, seemingly sculpted from marble. Adorned with scars and freckles and a birthmark on his shoulder. All of this, unfolding before you as he shed his clothes. He took of the last of your undergarments with care, leaving small kisses on the underside of your breast, the curve of your hip. You got the sense that he wanted to explore you further, but you were so damn impatient. Greedy and groaning as he grinded against your core, the length of him sending hot sparks of electricity up and down your spine.

You moaned, loud and unabashed, and the damn broke. Jack covered your mouth with his own and slid into you. All the air left the room. You both froze, waiting for that initial shock of pleasure to burn down into a simmer. Waiting for your lungs to remember how to breathe.

And once you were settled, Jack moved. Hips rolling, hands finding purchase. One pushing your right leg up, the other planted in the mattress. He was relentless, slamming in and out of you. Steadily building a pressure at your core.

You were a mewling mess. Whimpering and moaning and undulating your hips to match his pace. You were so close to losing it. So close to feeling that starburst of absolute pleasure. You said as much, breathy and desperate. Jack pushed farther, down to the hilt, grunting with the effort to keep from falling off the edge along with you as fire ripped through body. It burned sweet and hot, making your back arch off the bed. Your hands raked down Jack’s back, and you called him name over and over until your muscles finally relaxed and exhaustion swept over you like a wave.

But Jack, he wasn’t done. “You look so good like that. I wanna make you do that again.”

You smiled weakly. “You’re greedy.”

“Damn right I am.”

He leaned back and grabbed your tights to pull you flush against him. He set a slower pace this time, rolling long and deep. It felt even better, but your nerves were shot from pleasure. Your next orgasm built too quick. You pulled at the blankets, holding on for as long as you could.

“Jack. Jack…”

“I’m right behind you, sweetheart.” Jack breathed. “Just let go.”

You barely even focused on the wave of ecstasy. Jack was moaning your name like a prayer as he came undone above you. It was beautiful, the way he froze in pleasure. The way his eyes found yours and held on. The way his lips moved. Calling for you, over and over and over again.

There was a moment of quiet. Neither one of you moved or spoke, just lived in the moment. And then, “That was…”

You grinned. “Yeah. It was.”

Jack collapsed on the bed next to you, chest heaving. “C’mere. I want to hold you.”

You crawled into his arms, head on his chest, and closed your eyes. Sleep tugged at your consciousness, but you forced yourself to stay awake so you could listen to Jack breathe. Just for a little while longer.

Sometime later, as you were failing a fight with slipping into a deep sleep, Jack traced the curve of jaw and kissed the top of your head. “Go to sleep,” he whispered. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

When the morning sun came streaming through your bedroom window, Jack was there, as promised. Sleeping soundly, his hair a glow in the sunlight. You nestled into his chest and drifted back to sleep. Happy and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> that's all folks *tips hat*  
> except not really because genji, mccree, and hanzo are next on my list! ayyyy


End file.
